The Fan Girl
by eeveekitty85
Summary: Who's stood on a street corner or in a deserted park and imagined the TARDIS arriving? Who's managed to hear it materialising in the most unlikely places? A tribute to all of you then as June imagines the Doctor coming for her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fan Girl**

**Notes: **Just a little tribute to everyone who's imagined the Doctor coming for them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_It was after dark as she moved across the park, her feet light, her movements graceful. Above her burned the light of millions of distant stars, and she felt connected to every single one of them. She still mourned for the loss of Gallifrey._

It was just getting darker. Her mum wouldn't let her out after dark, so this would have to be quick. She trudged across the park, her shoes caked in mud, her bag hitting her back. The sky above her was cloudy, and she could feel the first drops of what looked to be heavy rain.

_She waited here in a silent corner, waiting for him to arrive._

There were a couple of kids screaming in the distance, but she could just about block them out if she concentrated.

_Her name was Corrineauroralatisse, and she was a Time Lady. The last Time Lady._

Except of course she wasn't. Her name was June, and the snagged tights and school blazer reminded her of what she really was. But she could ignore that too, if only…

…_If only he would come. Corrine had felt him coming long before, awaited his arrival. Her own TARDIS that had saved her life was gone now, broken and lost, just like she was. She hadn't been able to…_

She hadn't been able to paint the shed blue because her parents had forbidden her to ever touch it. It was a shame. It was roughly the same size and shape, even though of course the inside was much too small.

_She thought about him, her dearest Theta, and their childhood romance on Gallifrey, long before their world had been destroyed and she had been confined to this new, younger body._

Good grief it was cold. June buttoned up her blazer…

…_Corinne pulled her ceremonial robe closer around her. Like the Doctor, she had refused the title of President, but she feared that without this robe he would not know her. She had changed so much since they had last met._

It had been a really great episode on Saturday. The script writers were excelling themselves. One day she'd sit with them and talk with them, sharing ideas and agonising over plot holes as they spun new adventures for the Doctor.

_They were the same, her and Theta. They had studied together and grown up together. But long before the Time War she had…she had…_

Damn it. She always forgot this bit.

_Long before the Time War, she had lost control of her TARDIS and crashed to Earth. Crawling from the wreckage in a new body, and cut off from everything she had once known, she had been forced to live out two lives alone. Countless times she had missed the opportunity to catch up with the Doctor, but when he was leaving from his last visit she'd managed to make contact. He wasn't travelling with Rose anymore. He would belong to her._

Rose. June envied her. Every Saturday she would sit watching and pretend that was her.

_But where was the Doctor? Wasn't he coming? Corrine waited for the sound of ancient engines but they never seemed to come._

That was the perfect spot for the TARDIS to land, right there in the gap in the hedge. She could see it now, slowly materialising, the Doctor striding out. Somehow he would know her, recognise her, choose her to go with him.

_She was alone still, but she had to wait._

She was alone now, and it was getting too dark.

_Suddenly there was a sharp gust of wind than sent Corrine's hair flying._

June almost dropped her bag in surprise as wind swept around her, blowing even more knots into her hair. What was going on? Was he actually coming? Even though she knew it wasn't real, her heart thumped uncomfortably.

_But the wind died, and she found herself alone again, still waiting._

Just the wind. And the rain had started. She needed to get back.

_Corrine would wait until the end of time._

But June had to carry on living.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As ever, reviews keep the creative juices flowing…;)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fan Girl Part Two**

**Notes: **June is back! Yay…well, this is quite interesting really because up until a couple of hours ago I didn't really like the recent episode. I reckon it was out of character and went too damn fast for 45 minutes. But since watching it again I must admit I have appreciated some of the finer details. I still don't love it, and I still think it was disappointing after School Reunion, but I now have learnt to like it. It's like Boom Town. First viewing, thought it was stupid. Four viewings later and it's one of my favourites.

So here's my little journey to liking it told through the eyes of June. And a little bit of tongue in cheek Mary Sue-ism from Corrine. Enjoy!

xxxxx

June did not like the Girl in the Fireplace.

_Corrine did not like the girl in the fireplace._

"It was out of character," moaned June as she dumped her bag on a desk. Emma looked up from where she was hastily finishing her physics homework.

"Doctor Who?" she guessed.

"Doctor Who," June confirmed, pulling a face. "Ugh!"

xxxxx

_When she and her Doctor had parted way all those years ago she had known he would find others. But as she listened to him recount his tale with apologetic eyes, she couldn't help but feel betrayed. She had known, oh she had known that the Doctor would fall in love. All his stories spoke of love in some form, and it made her feel bitter, and horribly alone._

"Can I borrow that when you're done?" asked June, gesturing to the scribbled physics homework.

"Yeah whatever," said Emma, rolling her eyes. "How many times did you watch it?"

"Only twice!" June protested, but she grinned. Emma knew her too well.

"So come on, out with it," she said, sighing. "Let's have the Monday morning rant."

xxxxx

"_Did you love Reinette?" Corrine asked, her voice trembling a little._

"_I cared about her. A lot," he said carefully._

"_Oh Doctor, you care about the whole cosmos! Did you _love _her?" she demanded, feeling frustrated._

"_What do you want from me Corrine?" he said, his voice rising. "Do you want me to tell you that after we separated I couldn't go on alone? That I couldn't move on? That I never fell in love again?"_

"_No! No…of course not," said Corrine, biting back on her anger. She laid a hand on his arm but he flinched away._

"_I broke her heart Corrine," he said hollowly. "And I'll break yours. Stay away from me."_

xxxxx

"I thought Rose seemed a bit complacent too," Emma agreed. "To get that worked up about Sarah Jane and then to just not care…"

"See? I said, didn't I? Out of character," said June, copying Emma's physics homework. "The Doctor may fall in love, but he doesn't indulge in it. It's like in School Reunion. Humans wither and die, he carries on alone. He doesn't give in to love."

"You're forgetting Grace," said Emma, smiling.

"Oh that was all America's fault," said June, rolling her eyes. "Besides, with Reinette it wasn't love on his part."

"More like lust and loneliness," said Emma, idly doodling on her folder. "The horse was funny though."

They shared a laugh.

xxxxx

_They both lapsed into silence for a moment._

"_Thank you for coming for me," said Corrine eventually._

"_I'm sorry it took so long," he said, smiling. When she didn't respond he tried again. "I mean that Corrine. I am really, really sorry."_

"_You didn't know," she said, quick to make excuses for him like she always had. He didn't mean to meddle, he didn't mean to blow things up, he hadn't known that would happen. She'd made those kind of excuses since they were young, mere children dabbling in Time and Space._

"_But I should have felt it," he insisted. "I should have known you were alive."_

"_For God's sake, stop sacrificing yourself Doctor," she said, rolling her eyes. "I blocked _you _out, remember?"_

"_Sorry," he said quickly._

"_Stop apologising!" she said, nearly screaming in frustration. "What happened to you? What happened to the man who never backed down from an argument?"_

"_So if you don't want me to say it was my fault, and you don't want me to apologise, what do you want?" he said patiently._

_She couldn't answer him. She didn't know herself._

xxxxx

'June--Check out Dr Farley. Def. preggers. She ballooning! What did you reckon about the freaky clockwork things? Ems xxx'

'She's not pregnant you nut, she just _had _a baby…and they were cool I guess. I liked them as monsters, but not in the story. Monster-of-the-week syndrome again.'

'There's no limit on babies! Yeah I thought so too. But the ticking when the clock was broken! Behind the sofa again. ;) Oops, g2g, Dr Farely's looking. Talk to you at lunch. Ems xxx.'

xxxxx

_Rose had affected him so deeply. She knew that and she didn't want to drag it up again. But it had been an hour since they had last talked and she could no longer pretend to be settling into her new room. She found him asleep in his own room, curled up on top of the sheets in a protective ball. Her Doctor. Rose's Doctor._

_She wondered if he'd slept properly since she died. He must have been so lonely. No wonder he finally came for her._

_And that hurt, because that meant she was just his back up in case everything else failed._

xxxxx

"I've been reading fan fiction recently," said June, toying with her lumpy mashed potato.

"What's fan fiction?" asked Emma.

"Em, the clue's in the name. Fiction written by fans of something," said June, poking her. "Some of the Doctor Who stuff is really good. I found this fic called Come What May--"

A peal of laughter interrupted her and June looked up to see Betsy standing over them.

"You two have no idea what _nerds _you are!" she said snidely, smiling at the girl she was pretending to be friends with that week. "Fan fiction. Don't you have social lives?"

"Get lost Betsy," said Emma immediately, and June glared.

_Zap! Corrine opened the TARDIS and Betsy burst into flames…_

Betsy just smiled and stalked off, leaving June and Emma alone. They'd always stuck together through primary school and it was no different now.

"Tell me about the fic," said Emma, as if nothing had happened. June smiled.

xxxxx

"_Corrine?" His tousled head moved slightly so he was facing her. He yawned. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."_

"_No Doctor, you should sleep," she said. "I'll leave."_

"_No!" he shouted as she touched the door handle. She froze, staring at him. _

"_Doctor?" she said hesitantly._

"_Just…no," he said, his voice shaking a little. "Don't leave me."_

"_You need to go back to sleep," she said, brushing him off._

"_I can't," he said desperately. "If I sleep, I see Rose. I see her running and laughing and dying. I can't. I can't…"_

_She sat on the end of his bed. "This is why we were taught emotional detachment," she said dryly. "Rose, Reinette, there's an 'R' thing there."_

_He didn't say anything. Instead he reached forwards and put his hands on her head._

_And then she understood._

_And then she cried._

xxxxx

"You thinking about writing any June?" asked Emma that evening in Drama club. June looked up from her lines. She never got very big parts, but she took care over her three lines every year and learnt them quickly. Emma often got quite big characters, and it often made June very jealous. But they were friends. They could get past a bit of jealousy.

"Fan fiction? Hadn't thought about it," she said carelessly.

"Liar!" cried Emma, grinning. She always knew when June was lying or upset, even if June said she was alright. "You've been thinking about Corrine all day."

"I'm not sharing her," said June primly. "She's mine. Besides, she's a Mary Sue."

"There you go again, all techno-babble," Emma replied. A call came for her from across the hall. "Looks like I'm needed on stage."

"Righto," said June. "I'll wait for you to come back."

xxxxx

_Corrine was sat next to him now, both of them feeling fragile. Summoning up her courage, she asked finally, "Am I your back up plan? Because you knew I'd keep on waiting for you."_

"_You're not a back up," he said immediately, a little shocked. "And you're never second best. Maybe I'm on the rebound, but I need you. Please, do not leave me."_

_Corrine sighed. He pointed, she jumped. He called, she came running. If he left her, she'd wait._

"_I can't leave," she said, smiling gently. "I'm part of events now."_

xxxxx

**The light at the end of your tunnel was a train…says:** So are you writing a Corrine-fic June?

**What a wonderful butler! He's so violent!…says: **Nope. But I'm thinking about some drabbles and such.

**The light at the end of your tunnel was a train…says: **Well good luck. Tell me when you post something and I'll review.

**What a wonderful butler! He's so violent!…says: **Lol, thanks! I wouldn't expect anything less from you, my Official Best Buddy, who defends me from Betsy and who even the monsters have nightmares about.

**The light at the end of your tunnel was a train…says: **Lol! Yeah, they've got no chance. Bring it on! Still hate the Girl in the Fireplace then?

**What a wonderful butler! He's so violent!…says:** I've never hated it Em, but I reckon I appreciate it more now.

**The light at the end of your tunnel was a train…says: **Now that you've watched it five times and thought about it as Corrine you mean.

**What a wonderful butler! He's so violent!…says: **Oh shush. But there are some really good bits and I don't think I can hate an episode just because someone falls in love with the Doctor.

**The light at the end of your tunnel was a train…says: **And of course it's still Doctor Who.

**What a wonderful butler! He's so violent!…says: **Yes. That too.

xxxxx

Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
